Nightmares
by PomRocks16
Summary: what would happen if each of the characters had to face their fears...in their own nightmares?
1. Skipper

Ever since his nightmare, Skipper wouldn't answer to any of the death threat calls from his enemies. He kept on making excuses, such as, "He's not _really _plotting that! He's just joking! I don't really see how that's wrong. That's impossible! Wow, we really have to clean this place up! Would you look at the time!?"

_Skipper threw back his head in an evil laugh akin to 's and ran ramped through the zoo, punching anything that moved as he came up with puns._

"_Looks like you're in a knot!" he laughed as he threw Julian to the side. The ring tailed lemur's body was twisted in a sickening manner, to which he had the leader penguin to thank for._

_He clapped his flippers together as he grinned, laughing again. He ran to his younger crying comrade, and began kicking him. He told him things like, "You're expendable! You'll never amount to anything! Ha! You think you're important? You're just a private, nothing more than that! You don't even deserve the first class in your idiotic name! Why are you crying, Rupert!? Why are you crying Rupert?! Why, Rupert!? Why?!" he yelled out his real name in a mocking tone._

_He crashed into various trees yelling, "Stupid eye patch!" and laughing again. He woke up after yelling, "I shall be king!"…_


	2. Rico

_Rico wouldn't cut up fish, or make sushi anymore. Because every time he looked at a knife, it reflected him, and all he could think about was screaming…_

_Rico cried out in fear and terror as he jumped over the knives that threatened to chop him up into pieces._

_Out of nowhere, a large fish fell on him, and the regular kitchen knives, soon turned into large butcher knives._

_They tossed, and turned, and chopped the fish into various sizes. All Rico could do was stare on as he was flipped through the air. He shrieked and yelled as he was mixed in with sushi._

_The large knives disappeared, and for a brief moment, he felt safe._

_But as he turned around, to his horror, he saw flaming knives, all of different shapes and sizes falling towards him, and aiming for him._

_He scattered about, trying to dodge them, but it was no use, if he fell off of the platform he was standing on – which appeared to be a large cutting board – he was doomed to fall into pitch black darkness._

_As the knives fell around him, he screamed. _

_The last thing he remembered was a large butcher knife, falling right in front of him, reflecting his petrified expression…_


	3. Kowalski

_Kowalski stood – or rather hung – from a humungous version of the Stop Watch. As he dangled, he screamed. With blood rushing to his head, he knew he had to react quickly._

_But as he began to sway back and forth, the last tic was made, and the clock stopped. _

_Though he still struggled…_

_His talons and wings were tied together by the chain of the stop watch, and the only thing surrounding him, was deep silence, and pitch black darkness._

_He froze up as he felt and icy cold feeling coming from one of his legs. As he looked down – or up in his case –to his utter horror, he saw his leg was turning grey, and he found that he couldn't move it. Was he…turning to stone?!_

_He struggled once more, but also found he couldn't speak. He could feel everything on the outside, while still conscious, but soon, he wouldn't feel anything at all…_

_He took one last breath, before turning completely into stone. He couldn't move, and he couldn't scream, all he could do, was dangle in a time trap…forever…_

That's when he woke up…


	4. Private

Private couldn't forget what he had done. Whenever he looked at a lunacorn, he wouldn't dare touch it, in fear that he would hurt it. He knew it was just a dream, though it seemed more like reality than a nightmare….

_Private, with eye's as red as blood, began chasing after the scurrying lunacorn dolls, wielding an ax in his flipper._

_He swung it swiftly as he cut the air._

_The little pink colorful ponies ran and ran, their fur flying in a frenzy as they clashed into each other._

_He swung it and finally hit his target – princess self respectra._

_She collapsed in the mud before violently being wacked in the head several times. Blood sprayed everywhere as she heard a loud crack echo throughout her very being. He just kept on whacking, and hitting, and breaking her._

_All Private could remember, were the horrific screams of all the other lunacorns, as they were forced to watch their princess's demise…_


	5. Marlene

Marlene sat in the farthest corner from her prized Spanish guitar, shivering, and shaking vigorously. Ever since her nightmare, she couldn't even _look _at her music notes…

_Spanish guitars and various other instruments began tuning themselves as they levitated in midair. They kept on chasing her and chasing her. And no matter how far she would run, she couldn't reach the end of the tunnel. In fact, the faster she ran, the farther the tunnel seemed, as if it was running away from her!_

_She kept on running, and screaming, and sobbing, "Wait for me! Wait for me! Oh please wait for me!"_

_The guitars were speeding up, and every time they got close enough, they would whack her. They un-tuned themselves as they played terrible music, they shrieked, and creaked, and moaned as the sound reached her ears._

_The sound waves got to be too much for her, and she collapsed from pure exhaustion. The instruments were at her side in an instant, still playing those retched notes. The ones she had taken time to perfect!_

_They stopped playing music, and began to smash themselves on her. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, giving her splinters, and bruises, and cuts as she screamed._

_She tried telling them to stop, but the torture wouldn't end! They just kept on breaking themselves on top of her. She even saw a couple of them starting to explode…_


	6. Mort

Mort wouldn't go near 'Da feet' for weeks, he wouldn't even mention them…

_A small eye-eye lemur ran through the forests of Madagascar, trembling in fear and sobbing hysterically as he panted._

"_Mort! Da royal feet are to be commanding you!" he heard the familiar voice echo behind him as he sped up._

_Two large and furry paws popped up from behind the trees with no body to speak of as they dashed after him. _

_Every time they hit the ground, it would shake the earth beneath him as he struggled to escape._

_He was cornered by a wall of thick rocks, and all he could do was look back, crying and hyperventilating as he whimpered._

_The foot stomped the ground and made the rocks collapse on Mort. Then, out of nowhere, the two paws backed up, and then began running again as they kicked the rocks, causing the orange furred lemur to fly, right into the gaping mouth of a fossa… _


End file.
